Never Stop Running
by Moonlight Phoenix1
Summary: Sequel to ‘Running From The Truth’. The Mirror of Erised has been put back together by Dumbledore himself, and when Remus Lupin shows it to his Advanced DADA class of Gryffindors and Slytherins, all sorts of emotions break loose.


A/N: This is kind of pointless, but whatever. It's the sequel to 'Running From The Truth'. You don't really have to read it to know what's happening here, all you have to know is that Draco looked into the Mirror of Erised, saw him and Harry fucking, got mad, and smashed the mirror, refusing to admit to himself that that was what he wanted. Yeah.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately everything you recognise (i.e. the characters, places etc) belong to JK Rowling (or WarnerBros, depending which way you look at it).

Warnings: Hmmm ... slash, bad language, a bit of non-con, and a bit of a Demented!Draco. Lol.

* * *

Never Stop Running   
  
"Now class, can anyone tell me what this is?" Remus Lupin asked his class of Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts class, pulling a tattered old cloth off one of the most magnificent mirrors the entire class had ever seen.  
  
"Well, it's a mirror, sir!" Seamus said, making Ron snigger.  
  
"Yes, I know that," Professor Lupin smiled. "But it's a very special mirror. Does anybody know what it's called?" and then he looked right at Draco Malfoy, as if he had all the answers.  
  
The class, which consisted of five Gryffindors (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Neville), and five Slytherins (Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott), were mostly unimpressed by the expensive-looking mirror.  
  
The ones who didn't know what it was for, that is.  
  
Hermione Granger put up her hand (surprise, surprise, Draco thought).  
  
"It is a mirror that shows us our heart's deepest desires. If the happiest man in the world looked into the mirror, he would ..."  
  
And off she went on one of her little 'I'll just spout off everything I've ever read in a textbook and bore everyone else to hell' speeches, Draco thought.  
  
Professor Lupin said something that Draco didn't even bother paying any attention too, and Longbottom let out an odd squeak, then blushed.  
  
"Stupid nancy," Draco muttered to himself.  
  
"Who would like to go first?" Lupin asked.  
  
First? Go first to do what? Draco thought, confused. Damn. Maybe he should have been listening.  
  
Pansy Parkinson put up her hand.  
  
Professor Lupin nodded, and the Slytherin girl walked up towards the mirror, and looked into it. She smiled at what she saw, and then went to sit back down again.  
  
The next person who looked in the mirror was Longbottom, and he reached his arm out slowly, as if he wanted to touch what he was seeing in the mirror. When Professor Lupin gently asked Longbottom to sit down, the boy blinked and looked around, as if he was unaware of where he was and coming out of a stupor, and sat down, looking quite upset.  
  
So, student after student went up and looked into the mirror. Millicent Bulstrode looked bad-tempered at what she saw, Hermione Granger looked quite happy and a bit embarrassed, Finnegan looked astonished, and Theodore Nott looked like he was in heaven.  
  
Soon it was Draco's turn.  
  
He looked into the mirror.  
  
Unlike the others, he didn't have an expression of wonderment on his face. Nor one of bliss, nor one of utter sadness or longing. His expression was simply indifferent.  
  
"The Mirror lies," he stated simply.  
  
Remus frowned slightly.  
  
"No, Draco ... the Mirror doesn't lie to you. It shows your most deepest and darkest desires. It cannot lie. The only one who can lie to you ... is yourself," the teacher said gently.  
  
Draco shook his head, still staring into the mirror.  
  
"No. I refuse to believe it. It's not working properly. I mean, you said it yourself – Dumbledore put it back together after somebody broke it. He must've put it back together wrong," this was all said in a voice of utter calm, with an edge of boredom to it.  
  
"And why would you think that, Malfoy? What do you see?" Harry spat. "See yourself and your master in a 'compromising' position?" he said cruelly.  
  
"Harry ..." Lupin said in a warning tone.  
  
Draco seemed unaffected.  
  
In fact, all he said was, "Keep your fantasies to yourself, Potter," dryly, not even tearing his gaze away from the mirror.  
  
"Aha! I knew it! That is what you see!" Harry yelled in a triumphant manner. Ron gave a bark of laughter, and some of the Gryffindors tittered slightly, but Hermione looked disapproving. "Only, it's obviously your real desire, so I don't know why you're complaining about the Mirror being wrong," he added, smirking.  
  
"Harry, please," Lupin said again, giving his student an exasperated half- glare.  
  
"Party pooper," Harry mock-sighed, and Lupin rolled his eyes but looked stern.  
  
Draco still hadn't torn his gaze away from the mirror.  
  
Brows furrowed slightly, he reached out and touched the mirror gently.  
  
It seemed to give him a shock or something, because he quickly took his hand back, looking surprised. Then, with wide, somewhat wild-looking eyes he turned his head quickly to look at Harry in an almost accusing fashion.  
  
He looked back into the mirror and started shaking his head.  
  
"It still hasn't changed," he muttered to himself. "It hasn't changed, it still hasn't bloody CHANGED!" he yelled out.  
  
Neville almost fell out of his seat in fright at the loudness of Draco's voice.  
  
Then Draco suddenly turned his head to look at Lupin accusingly.  
  
"You did this, didn't you? Just so you and all the teachers could say, 'Oh look, Malfoy finally got his!' Not that my life isn't already completely _fucked up_ already, you have to do this!" Draco yelled. He suddenly launched himself at Lupin, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, his grey eyes turning slightly amber with anger, and started screaming, "CHANGE THE IMAGE! Why don't you just CHANGE THE FUCKING IMAGE! The mirror's all wrong I tell you, it's ALL WRONG!!!"  
  
"Get the hell off him, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, grabbing Draco by his arm and roughly pulling him off Lupin.  
  
Draco was pulled off the stunned teacher, and turned his wild eyes towards Harry. Harry still had Draco's arm in his hand, which Draco ripped out fiercely and looked at the Boy Who Lived with eyes that could probably pierce metal.  
  
"Don't ... you fucking touch me, Potter," he said quietly, dangerously. "Don't fucking touch me ever again," he whispered, turning on his heel, and walking out of the classroom, ten pairs of eyes following him on his way out.  
  
When he was out of the door, he started running. Running, running, running, he wanted to run forever, to run until he had left all this behind, left Potter behind.  
  
But then someone grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed his back against the wall.  
  
"Listen Malfoy, I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but-"  
  
"Didn't I tell you never to touch me again?" Draco hissed at Harry, suddenly aware of how close Harry's face was to his. And he didn't like it. Not one fucking bit. Potter couldn't be this close to him when his emotions were running so high.  
  
"And since when did I ever listen to you, Malfoy?" Harry said sharply.  
  
Draco roughly shoved Harry's hands off his shoulders and pushed past him, intent of getting to a moving staircase as fast as possible. He was just so mad, so fucking mad! Potter had the bloody nerve to answer back to him, to a Malfoy, and he needed to get out of here because if he didn't, he would just explode.  
  
But he didn't get that far. In fact, he hardly got a few steps before he was grabbed by the robes, and flung towards a wall again.  
  
He was face-to-face with Potter, breathing heavily.  
  
And then suddenly his lips were on Potter's, Potter's lips were on his, and he was kissing Potter. Kissing him with such a passion that he never thought he could muster. Kissing Potter as if his life depended on it. His hands were running through Potter's hair, running up and down Potter's body, running everywhere.  
  
His skilled hand automatically reached into Potter's robes, and started undoing the zip on Potter's jeans, while his other hand was entangled in Potter's gorgeous hair, and his mouth was on Harry's, and all he could think was '_Harry Harry Harry Harry_' ...  
  
And then suddenly it stopped.  
  
It stopped, it just stopped, all the contact was gone.  
  
And then Draco was painfully aware of the bulge in his pants, as well as the fact that he had thought of his enemy as Harry, not Potter, but Harry.  
  
But he was even more aware of Harry Potter on the floor in front of him, looking up at him with wide, fearful, teary eyes that were oh so pretty ...  
  
Wait a second, TEARY eyes? Draco looked even closer and saw that Potter had tear-stained cheeks.  
  
Draco took a few deep, calming breaths.  
  
What the fuck had just happened? What the fuck had he just done?  
  
He could have sworn that Potter had been kissing him back with just as much vigour as Draco was kissing him with.  
  
But no ... someone who enjoys kissing, someone with such pretty green eyes would not be crying right now, they would not be-  
  
Oh Lord. Oh Lord oh Lord oh Lord. Potter was crying. Actually _crying_. Draco had made him cry. This realisation smacked into him full force.  
  
Draco stood there, gaping, watching the boy in front of him crying, crying ...  
  
Draco was lost. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.  
  
So he turned around, and ran.  
  
End. 


End file.
